Stay
by Stopmotiontk421
Summary: After being stuck in the arctic, Optimus and Arcee talk about their feelings towards each other. (c) Optimus and Arcee rightfully belong to Hasbro and the Hub.


**AUTHOR: Alright guys I'm taking a little break from Never Let you go, and doing a different story of these two. I hope you guys like this and if you do, leave a review and check out some my other stories. Also if you see any errors in this story, let me know in the reviews. This story takes place after the events in "Scrapheap".**

**© Optimus & Arcee rightfully belong to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**-RADgirl**

**Stay**

After a hard day from being in the arctic, Arcee rested in the med-bay to recover from being stuck in the arctic for so long. As she rested, she was thinking about she waiting for the others to help with her leader; she was happy that they made it though, but she also was happy she got to spend some alone time with her leader. How they tried to survive in a harsh climate, while waiting on their friends.

Arcee had always cared about Optimus, but the moment they both thought they were going to die; and when they held hands, her feelings have grown for him. **"Do I love him?" **she thought to herself, Arcee felt confused about it. Finding love during a war was a tough thing, what if one of the lovers dies or is in love with someone else? All of these questions stared coming on her mind.

Not far from Arcee, Optimus was walking down the hall from checking on the others in a different part of the base. He was now on his way to check on her, he already fully recovered from his time in the arctic. On his way to her, he was also about his time in the arctic with Arcee. Even though he thought they wouldn't make it through, he enjoyed his time with Arcee. Even if they made it out alive. But the one thing that puzzled him was when Arcee placed her hand on his; even though he responded to it, he just thought she needed comfort. But he also thought that it could be something else.

"**Why did she touch my hand?" **he wondered **"Is it because she wanted to be comforted, did she do it because I am her friend?" **Optimus felt as if there was more to this, than meets the eye. Then Optimus decided to ask her when he sees her in the med-bay. H e wanted to know the reason why she really placed her hand on his.

When Optimus finally arrived in the main room, all was quiet; no sound was heard, the kids had already went home so the Autobots could recover in peace. And Ratchet was helping Bulkhead and Bumblebee in a different part of the base, everything else was in place where the computer, then on the left in the medical bay. Lied Arcee on a berth hooked up to monitors.

Suddenly her optics move and open up, Arcee looks around and looks to see her red and blue Autobot commander smiling down at her. She smiled back at him, she always thought when her leader smiles was something he should do more often, but then again everyone else thought so too.

"Hey," Arcee greeted him, "Hello Arcee," Optimus greeted back at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her; "I feel a little better, and you?" Arcee asked in return, "Fully recovered," he replied.

Optimus then knelt down to her, so that they were at the same optic level. "The arctic really hit me hard, I hope we never go back to the arctic soon," Arcee commented. She still felt weak from the cold winter; "Your point is well made, Arcee," Optimus said with a smile to her reply. He loved the fact that Arcee had a softer side to her; she was always shown to be tough and somewhat cold. Then Optimus suddenly remembered the thought of Arcee having feelings for him, and now that he was with her, he could ask her if she feels that way.

But he didn't know how, the two just started their little conversation. "Optimus," Arcee broke the silence, interrupting his thoughts. Optimus awoke from his trance, to see what Arcee wanted. "Yes Arcee," he finally respond, "Can I ask you something?" she asked him; Optimus was confused that she ask him that. But he was curious to know what she wanted to ask him. "Yes of course," he answered her request.

"Optimus…do you have…feelings for me?" Arcee asked innocently; Optimus could not believe what he just heard, he also wanted to ask her that! And she beat him to it. He thought about his answer for a moment, he wanted to say 'yes.' But he wasn't sure how to say it. Then Optimus knelt down closer to Arcee, and placed his left hand on her. "Yes, I do care about you Arcee," he finally answered her question; "I believe you are a good friend to me, Arcee. You are one of my best soldiers, and I do not believe I could not have had a better friend." Arcee all but smiled at Optimus' words, he seemed to always know what to say. "I'm glad you feel that way, but what I meant was: do you have feelings for me, stronger than friendship?" said Arcee.

"Arcee," Optimus said suddenly, "Why did you place your on mine, in the arctic?" he asked. Arcee was shocked by Optimus' question; she didn't expect him to ask her that. "Well, why did you hold my hand?" she asked him back; Optimus was silent for a moment, before responding. "I thought you needed comfort, in the event that we thought it was the end for us. And I thought you did not want to perish alone, you needed a friend."

Optimus' words touched Arcee even more to the spark, she was happy that Optimus didn't want her to be alone while they froze to death. "Thank you Optimus, I'm very touched that you felt that way," she said with a smile. "But still I want to know, what you really feel," she said, reminding him what she asked; Optimus looked at her with a neutral smile for a moment, "Perhaps I should be asking you that question: Do you have feelings for _me_?" he said.

Arcee was a little surprised that he asked her that in return, she honestly didn't know how to answer him. She did care about him, but now since Optimus asked her the same question, she now felt something stronger than before. She took a deep sigh and looked in her leader's optics; "I think, I'm starting too," she said truthfully. Optimus smiled at her and then moved his left hand to her face. "I believe I am starting to feel the same way as well," Optimus confessed. There it was, they made their confessions, and neither of them knew what to say.

"Well I'd better get some rest, and you need to get some rest too," Arcee told Optimus; he didn't respond to her words, he knew she said that to break the silence. "Very well then Arcee, rest well, "Optimus said. Before he got up from his knees, he did something completely unexpected: he lend his head to hers, and cupped Arcee's face. Then he bent his face even more closely to her face, and planted a kiss right in between her optics.

Arcee was surprised by Optimus' action, she didn't even move away from him. After a short moment, Optimus broke away from Arcee and slowly got up. "Goodnight Optimus," said Arcee as Optimus started to leave. Optimus looked back at her for brief moment; "Goodnight Arcee," he replied with a smile.

And just like that, Optimus left and Arcee was alone. She started to fall into a recharge, while she drifted; she thought about her little talk with Optimus, and she also thought about when he kissed her. They never said they love each other, but they did say they cared about each other and that was good for now. And as Arcee fell into a recharge, she rested her hand on the place where Optimus kissed her.


End file.
